Operation 50/Transcript
Episode 10 Operation 50. * U.D.R.S Network central booting up After mission Report, The small battle on the outskirts of kansas city located on Smithville Lake near at west hwy.* U.D.R.S Nagitator: Nagitator online, Last time on total drama U.D.R.S. Fairy Specialist Carden is taking Training with her Magic powers by training with Genna and lexia. she must to improve her abilities to make her stronger to take on the dark ritual witch, nagona who is a witch and part of Sintana's Crew. The Team must start a Assault on a dark ritual outpost but it is enhanced with dark magic on dark ritual troops and commandos but it's undamageable but only carden's magic could destroy them, as Director Telligent assigned the team to have a gender operation. the guys must join with Stealth ops team take control of the old checkpoint before setting up a ambush to capture the Dark Ritual Informant named, Harvey Sammos. The Girls must take on the outpost before the guys will begin the ambush, but the plan goes well and Harvey is making a run towards the outpost after a compromised setup. The mission went going loud and the battle went on a struggle for the U.D.R.S Girls. Angela has to help carden to save her friends from harm's way including a juggernaut, she must take on nagona for a battle of Good vs evil with Magic. Meanwhile Hyperion-Blue-GT's Team And Stealth Ops team have finally caught Harvey Sammos red handed with a Briefcase and it was a inactive Vacuum for nagona as a Magical Equipment. in the End, Nagona was Defeated by Carden and Escapes back to sintana. Cheval Explains to carden about her Fairy Style that she will gain a Enchantix Form for saving her friends and her teammates for taking a heroic action. an emergency message from Chris McLean and Says he's in Danger along with the 3rd Tier U.D.R.S Group need help and the covert ops are going to take the next mission is to rescue the Host of Total Drama. *At somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. U.D.R.S VTOL Warships flying around headed towards Isla de Cedros, Mexico. 2:45 PM Hyperion-Blue-GT: Director, My Team and i are going in to rescue Chris and the 3rd Tier U.D.R.S Group. Director Telligent: They're at Isla de Cedros near at mexico by Baja California. you will be assigned in three teams, This a Assault, Secure, and rescue. Chris is with the 3rd Tier U.D.R.S Group and they requested for back up. the Killer bass naval Branch Team will be assigned to retake Cedros before the Dark Rituals use the island as a Heavily fort. Lardenson (On the Other VTOL): We got to get rid of the Dark Rituals before the entire of your 3rd tier team gets overrun. does Ms. Galloway has a plan for us. Hyperion-Blue-GT: She'll tell us when we get there. Hardenick: I Bet the 3rd Tier Is doing ok, but how are we gonna fight? Director Telligent: The Plan is difficult, it's time to have our different Mission just like the CIA Did a mission since the 1960's and we made this mission known as. Operation 50. Hardenick (Confessional): Operation 50? that's our mission to rescue Chris and take down the Dark Rituals? Stacey (Confessional): It's based from 1961 the bay of pigs in the Cold war. unfortunate, this mission is a daring risk to have one team to go on a island and battle our enemies like the Dark Rituals. Technical strategy. Lexia: This is gonna get intense when we prep our gear for battle, Carden. are feeling prepare for a tough mission that you can bring your magic to the fight?! Carden: Yes, i hope i'm ready to go in when we arrive. Hyperion-Blue, do you think I'm a cute Fairy to believe myself? Hyperion-Blue-GT: Certainly i do. *The Bay Doors are Open while the wind blows on the inside, Hyperion-Blue-GT And His Team are Ready to jump at any moment while Jayvee is finishing her Eyelashes. Jayvee: Is Like, we're about to skydiving before i finish my eyelashes. ok let's get started. *A U.D.R.S Operative is adding skydiving Gear on Genna gearing up with her adept gear. U.D.R.S Operative: You're all Set, Genna. Genna: We'll all set? Lardenson: Good to go. Angela: Moppet Mech is ready for action. Lardenson: Hardenick is with Hyperion-Blue-GT To Take a Rescue Team while we gonna Help with the Third Tier U.D.R.S Division because you're with me to take the lead. Genna: And how are you gonna Lead, Dominion Captain? Lardenson: Actually, I'm a Dominion Specialist i shall support you to provide co-op to make a better teamwork strategy before- *The Alarm bay doors are Open. Director Telligent gives the Call to each Covert Ops Team will Briefing about the Mission. Director Telligent: Here's a Plan, Isla de Cedros is Third Tier U.D.R.S Outpost, they're under attack so we have to divided into three teams. the Two Team will Deployed into the Island where you can help support the Third Tier U.D.R.S while Finding Chris is at the other part of this sector. and Request Ordinance must be teaming up with the Killer Bass Naval Team to hold off the Air Attackers before attacking their Base. This is the Mission Called Operation 50 Also Known as, "The Bay of Sasquatchanakwa". Hardenick (Confessional): What, The, Heck! Lexia (Confessional): The Bay of Sasquatchanakwa?! is that some kind of a mission Operation? Hyperion-Blue-GT (Confessional): This is gonna have some Drama mixed with Action. Jayvee (Confessional): *Doing some Make-up Time to keep her without saying a word* Lardenson (Confessional): Ok, this is Strange for this kind of a Mission? Director Telligent: McLean Rescue Team, Hyperion-Blue, Hardenick, Lexia, Breezy, Stacey, and Carden. Go find Chris Mclean while Third Tier Supporters; Genna, Lardenson, Jayvee, Jaytee, Tasha, and Angela must help them for extra help. and Request Ordinance; Gerry, Daken, Horizun, And Vince. The Bass Naval Commander Needs you for Assistance before reaching the island for calvary. Good Luck Team, you're dismissed. *Transmission ends, the team begins to deploy while one VTOL Are flying off to aid the bass navial team. Hyperion-Blue-GT And his team are getting ready to loaded their gear and equipment. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Everyone, get ready to jump and wait until we hit the land. Hardenick: Yeah, Lets kick some Dark Ritual Butt! *Hardenick is lock and load his ACR ready to armed. Two VTOLs are begin open the rear doors while Third Tier Supporters are the first to deployed. * The Girls are ready to go and interrupted Lardenson's Lead before going some best part.* Lardenson: That's our green light Girls, Let's Jump! Jayvee: Look out Third Tier, Your Fighting Gal Princess is coming to help you! Jaytee: I'm With you jayvee! Tasha: Let's do this Yeah! Angela: Taking off! Lardenson: What are you saying?! Does that counts jumping off by doing something? Genna: We do all the ways as Girls will go first. *As Genna is jumping off before lardenson is the last to take the drop to proceed, Hyperion-Blue-GT's Team are deploying to use wingsuit to fly over to the island to The other side of the attacked U.D.R.S Outpost. Hyperion-Blue-GT: The pinpoint on Chris is located on this Dark Ritual Fleet in Occupied Docking Bay A. Hardenick: Hope we're right on time dude. Lardenson is doing ok with the girls and genna. Stacey: Cheval is staying so he can get some heavy artillery for Lardenson. while we go rescue the TD Host and deal with the Dark Rituals, i detected Sintana nearby, she's here. Carden: Then Let's go and stop her before she's doing something about her commando troops. *Meanwhile at the U.D.R.S Third tier Docks on the inside being damaged. The Dark Ritual Commando Troops are fighting against the Third Tier U.D.R.S Team. The Chief is with Chris pinned Down Third Tier U.D.R.S Soldier: When our reinforcements will Come?! Third Tier U.D.R.S Commander: In any moment, we have to hold the line! Third Tier U.D.R.S Soldier: Then why are we defending the TD Host?! Third Tier U.D.R.S Soldier: Director Tellgent Called me that he sent some Special Troops to come to help us. but now we can't let the Dark Rituals to take control of our outpost base. Get Mr. Mclean to a different cover position, now Move! Third Tier U.D.R.S Soldier: Yes Sir! Let's go! Chris Mclean: um how are we supposed to do with all the fighting?! Third Tier U.D.R.S Soldier: You're the Important Person, we have to Move! *As Third Tier U.D.R.S Soldier is Escorting Chris to take the alternative route he attack several dark ritual commandos he proceed before sintana come by and use her death blades on her hand to halt them. Sintana: I'm Afraid Chris is Coming with me, this will be a kidnapping to interrogate. *Nagona uses her magic on the Third Tier U.D.R.S Soldier who's escorting Chris and got knocked out Third Tier U.D.R.S Commander (Comms): Delta Unit 2 Report, What's going on? Report Delta Unit 2, Do you Read Me? Sintana (To Crusher): Take the TD Host to our Outpost, I'm Ready for the little Talk. Crusher: With Pleasure, My Queen. *As Sintana is walking with crusher Carrying Chris. The Third Tier U.D.R.S Commander is starting to lose hope. Meanwhile, Hyperion-Blue-GT's Team is picking up a Signal Hyperion-Blue-GT: Bad News Guys, Sintana got chris and they're on the move. Hardenick: Let's Get Her and we got a Big Guy that you saw, when you're with Jayvee. and that means if- *Hardenick was almost shot his wing gear armor the rest of the Dark Ritual Troops open fire at Mclean Rescue Team. as they dodged their attack, they must go loud as they begin reaching the LZ Hyperion-Blue-GT: This is our Drop, Breezy hope you're ready for this! Breezy: I Read you, Ready to form a ice slide. *Breezy uses her ice powers to perform a slice will be safer by hard landing. as Hyperion-Blue-GT's Rescue Team is about to detach before enter the ice slide will go in. Taking down Several Dark Ritual Troops Slide by.* Breezy: Detach Wing Gear! Lexia: Detach Wing Gear! Stacey: Detach Wing Gear! Hardenick: Detach Wing Gear! Hyperion-Blue-GT: Detach Wing Gear! Let's do this! *The Team slide stright to make a Jump on a Safe spot and Hardenick was almost got hit landing on the ground.* Hardenick: Ok, That was slippery. Breezy (Confessional): Told you i was gonna do a ice slide to make a grand entrance will be safer. *At the U.D.R.S Branch Team Killer Bass Naval Where Request Ordinance was flying over to come land.* Vince: There's the Killer Bass Naval Carrier. Gerry: Now that was a Heavy artillery. bet these Guys are good to manned the fleet with good cannons. Horizun: Here we are. *As the VTOL Was landing the Bass Naval Team Welcomes four Covert Ops Team Members to be on Board.* Daken: Wow, you guys are really good to see you. Sammon: Welcome to my Fleet Covert Ops Team. I'm Naval, Admiral of the Killer Bass Naval Team. Director Telligent said you were coming to aid us. we Sail around the world every day if there's trouble going on, My Crew are the experts to do a lot of work like defenses, Sending Terran Aircrafts to the fight, and operating in a fleet carrier. Like the U.S Navy, we are a Crew in a Single watercraft ship will explore on any missions. My Best Soldier Cerulean is here if she wants to join. *As Several Killer Bass Naval Team Members come by to meet with 4 Covert Ops Members. A Blue Haired Girl, Cerulean comes in to meet with her Friends.* Cerulean: Hi Guys, you finally Made it. Horizun: Cerulean, Hey Girl, How's it Going. Cerulean: It's a Busy Prep work to head over Isla de Cedros for support. the Gaffers Air Team are on their Way to aid us, I Heard that the Dark Ritual are attacking the Third Tier U.D.R.S Team. *Horizun Uses a Binoculars to see the view of Isla de Cedros battle going on.* Horizun: It's Gonna take some time for them if Lardenson and the Girls are going to help. Gerry: it'll take more of that until we can wait for the gaffers air team to arrive. Cerulean: Let me see. *Horizun Passes her Binoculars to Cerulean to take a look at Lardenson and the Girls zoom in. Cerulean: They're they are, Looks like they're flying in to help them. *Lardenson and the Girls are ready to engage for reaching to the Third Tier U.D.R.S Position.* Lardenson: Get Ready. Genna: your plan might be behind them to give cover? Lardenson: Once we have a Plan, Cheval is Bringing a Heavy Mech so i can operate if we arrived. Jayvee: What kind of a mech Like, you Have. Lardenson: you'll see. *as they arrived to meet up with the Third Tier U.D.R.S Team Lardenson and the Girls ready to land as they go in to deal with the Dark Ritual Commandos. Genna uses her glave shield to knock out the Commandos. Tasha uses her Bow to make range on then to disable the rage control to taken down. more Dark Ritual Commandos coming in, Angela Rushes in to fight them and firing at the commandos while Jayvee and Jaytee are assisting the Third Tier U.D.R.S Soldiers by helping them. Lardenson Shows Up. Third Tier U.D.R.S Soldier: Good to see you, i thought we be almost overrun. Now Help us to take back this island to Deal with these Dark Ritual Commandos? Lardenson: Their strength is filled with rage and aggressive so the U.D.R.S Girls and two jay sisters are and i will assist you to retake the docks and hold position until the heavy mech will come at any moment. Third Tier U.D.R.S Soldier: The Commander is pleased to assist us, here he is now. Third Tier U.D.R.S Commander: Dominion Specialist. Lardenson: Third Tier Commander. Third Tier U.D.R.S Commander: I Have lost contact with Delta unit 2 but he's not responding and i Think the Renegade queen is taking Mr.Mclean to somewhere else. Lardenson: Don't Worry, My other Team is on the way to recover him from the Dark Rituals. Sir, let's move. Jayvee: Like, good with bravely. Lardenson: Just doing a professional job. Lardenson (Confessional): It's a fine way to act during the time in the battlefield. Genna (Confessional): If Sintana dares to harm Chris, we can stop her. *Meanwhile At Sintana's VTOL, Landing at the Grounds In her Outpost. Hyperion-Blue-GT And the Rescue team looks at her Team setting up camp as a Outpost. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Sintana is setting up in her own camp. Lexia: Hey, there's the Big guy we saw at the Prison outpost. Breezy: Him Again. i Remember him, he wants us to be crushed. Hardenick: Cool, now we see him for once and then twice for the second time. i bet his juggernaut friends aren't helping them because- Stacey: Shhh. there's so many guards but only 8 of them plus Sintana, Darkhunter, darkas and a- wait, who's that person with a fighter jet gear? Carden: what? oh no. *Stacey is using her Binoculars to check the number of dark ritual troops including Sintana, Darkhunter, Darkas, and a Strange Dark Ritual Troop with fighter jet gear. cut to the Dark Ritual Fighter jet unit standing there for waiting for sintana.* Sintana: Everything is prep your elite fighters. Dark Ritual Fighter unit: All set and they have no match for me. Sintana: Perfect, those U.D.R.S Fools will never know about your jetpack gear equipped will scare them on the ground with your skilled elite. Dark Ritual Fighter unit: I Heard that Nagona had a Fight with that Fairy they have. i'll blast her out of the sky for one missile. *Chuckles* Hyperion-Blue-GT: We need something to ID This guy? Stacey: I Forgot that you need a Scantris V6 will be needed for movements. let's see if can get this area scan right here. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Good Plan Stacey, let's try it. *Hyperion-Blue-GT Uses the Scantris V6 To Scanning the Area at the Dark Ritual Camp Outpost. Identifying the Dark Ritual Fighter Unit will take seconds will check on Hyperion-Blue-GT's Visor. The Dark Ritual Unit was known as lars "DARKSTORM" Revealed on the image Before he flies off. Hyperion-Blue-GT: Darkstorm. Lexia: What do see? Hyperion-Blue-GT: Carden, guess you have to stay on ground if you deal with him. *Carden started to get nervous about Darkstorm encounter.* Carden (Confessional): This could be a Problem that Sintana is recruiting a Flyer Troop on her team. maybe if i could deal with my magic will take him down. *When Darkstorm is flying over the skies, meanwhile sintana is Interrogating Chris with Darkas.* Sintana: So i have finally got you where i can stand here waiting to tell me about the cameras to be setting on live to let your fans knows i capture you. Chris McLean: Capture Me? you almost attacked me and Chef, stole the Million Dollars and Run, Couple of these Young People will stop you from your Evil Ways. That was your Plan?! Sintana: Oh Forget one Thing, You Remember Scarlett? You're the One that you put her on the cannon of Shame Chris McLean: How did you know about Scarlett? *Darkas Uses his blades to threaten Chris to scare him.* Darkas: Silence. let my Queen Talk. Sintana: It's was a agreement that she told me about her failure to Destroyed Pahkitew Island back then. *Fades into a few months at night after Scarlett was hit on the tree and fell down and later Sintana came by to get her.* Sintana (Backstory): I Recovered her while she tells me about her time on the island that she told me about her true nature. But i gave her a offer to join the dark rituals in order to get her Revenge on you. Nagona have studied Scarlett's Personality to think she's a perfect subject will be to prepare. *As Nagona is preparing the Statis on Scarlett. she fears that what's gonna happen to her. sintana looks at her and wait before the sequence will begin. Scarlett feels the effects of the Dark Ritual Powers and surrounds her by feeling the evil inside of her and now she's fully now evil. as the Sequence is finished, sintana reveals that Scarlett is finally made her new evil self and laughs with impress.* Sintana (Backstory): And now she's Fully improved Evil for Now. But only first to be able by taking a distraction before stealing the million dollars Scarlett set up a Trap for the Diamond Platinum Princess Jaycee and she's with a U.D.R.S Soldier with no troops but it's clear, just her. as i just make one shot at her, a deadly Poison Dart will make sure that it was a Assassination. It's Been 6 Months until Now and i can Hardly Feel i spread the Word to Every U.D.R.S in the World About Jaycee's Loss, they will be waiting for me now. Such Lowlifes. Chris McLean: Wow, that was horrible Backstory you just said. Plan for your Revenge? is this what you wanted!? Sintana: Such of Course that every hero needs a Villain. so my best Members of my Crew are Prepared for the moment that we like to be called, "The Drama War"! a Conflict with Drama will have sadness, Rampage, and Pure Riot. *As Hyperion-Blue-GT Is ready to loaded their Loadout and he's Bringing the SMAW To be prepared.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Get Ready to move. *As Sintana Continues her speech. the McLean Rescue Team will begin the ambush at any moment.* Sintana: Soon Every Troop of the U.D.R.S And It's Own Allies will come to me and my army will face on a ultimate battlefield will be unreal and no one can't- *Darkas Sense something and he saw Hyperion-Blue-GT.* Darkas: It's Hyperion-Blue-GT, He's got a Rocket Launcher! Sintana: What!? Hardenick: Now He spotted us Dude, Fire! *Hyperion-Blue-GT Fires at the Dark Ritual Campground and the troops started firing at the McLean Rescue Team.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Hardenick, Deal with Darkas, don't let Him get to me while getting to Chris as soon as possible. Hardenick: This better be good if he dares to attack me dude, i'm going in. Stacey: You need assistance, i'll help you. *Hardenick is going in while stacey is with him To Take on Dakras.* Darkas: Get them! Hardenick: Not on my watch! *Hyperion-Blue-GT, Breezy, Carden and Lexia are engaging to reach up to sintana's Main Base. but then Sintana Comes by to attack Hyperion-Blue-GT and Dodged her attack. Lexia: You go get Chris, Breezy, Carden and I Will Deal with her. Sintana: So, We Finally meet again. since the last time on the million dollars that you retrieved, but you brought some your two Girlfriends to come help you out. very interesting. Lexia: What's the idea is this Kidnapping the Total Drama Host in the first place. Sintana: The Third Tier U.D.R.S Troops are no match for me. and also forgot one thing that i have something for the Fairy that i have a flying unit is coming over to swoop in. *As sintana is waiting for Darkstorm comes in. as he flies towards Lexia, Carden, and Breezy to use his wing slash directly at them.* Carden: Look Out! *As the Girls dodged Darkstorm's attacks, he jumps back to sintana and he reattach his wing part back on.* Darkstorm: You dare to challenged the Renegade Queen?! Sintana: Meet, Darkstorm. my Greatest Lieutenant to fly in the skies. Darkstorm: And a Fighter flying troop to rule the skies. starting with this Fairy right on my Target list. *Hyperion-Blue-GT Reaches the interrogation room to get chris by being tied up. he take out the guards before reaching him. Hyperion-Blue-GT: I'm getting you out Chris. Chris McLean: Thank Goodness you came. where's the part of your Rescue Team? Hyperion-Blue-GT: They some Company battle to do, let's go. Lexia (Comspeaker): Hyperion-Blue, We got Darkstorm spotted us. he's about to attack Carden, have you found chris? Hyperion-Blue-GT: He's with me, proceed with escort to contact Director Telligent for VTOL Extraction. Breezy: Get here fast, perhaps lexia and i are on two on one battle with sintana. she ready for another battle, now contact Lardenson and tell him you got chris and standby for his heavy mech so get to Lardenson and the girls and help them. Hyperion-Blue-GT: I Read you. let's go chris, we got no time. Chris McLean: sure, this is gonna take awhile to get out of warzone when your Team is here. *Cut to the Lardenson Team with The Third Tier U.D.R.S Team proceed while dealing with the Dark Ritual Commandos.* Lardenson: Yeah, i'll ask genna to go get chris Hyperion-Blue. you help with the others and stay in position until the heavy mech will arrive. *Comspeaker off* Listen up, Hyperion-Blue-GT Is bringing chris over to us while a VTOL Extraction will send it over to the Killer Bass Naval Team when they get here. Jaytee: Hyperion-Blue-GT Got Chris, Yay. Jayvee: The Host with the most is Secure. Tasha: That's how we get it done! Genna: Here they come Right now. *The Killer Bass Naval Team arrives at the island to help the Third Tier U.D.R.S Team on distance.* Vince: They See Us. we detected a couple of Dark Ritual Troops are still there. Horizun: Now let's get ready to clear them out until Lardenson is giving the signal. any minute... Lardenson: Alright, Time for the Flare call for my Heavy Mech. *Lardenson Uses a Flare Gun to Call the Killer Bass Naval Team to bring attention. Horizun and the Others with Bass Naval Crew saw the Flare before bringing a Heavy Mech out. Gerry: There's the Signal. Cerulean this your role. Cerulean: Got it. all crew, set up a Terran Thor on the Flare Location. *As the Ordinance team saw a Terran Thor Carried by a Dropship to bring it to the shore Horizun: So Lardenson wanted a Big Heavy Mech. Vince: Terran Thor, Powerful smaller than the Odin Design by the Dominion. Class Siege walker, 330mm Strike Cannons, controls one pilot operatives the big gun. Lardenson (Comspeaker): You have seen this one before? I can man the pilot this one. Daken: Lardenson, you Crazy guy. you just really want to kick some dark ritual butt. *Lardenson is getting on the Terran Thor to set up the Controls before the Battle begins. Lardenson: Just getting Started. *Meanwhile Darkstorm rushes at carden to engage his attack. Carden dodged Darkstorm winged sword attacks, Carden using her Magic at him. He slice carden's magic in half, he feels getting started with a serious expression. Carden: Stinger Heart! Darkstorm: Guess that Love hurts isn't it. well i got something to Break you! Firing Null Cannons! *Darkstorm is firing his Null Cannons at Carden to blast her out of the sky, Falling. Breezy saw carden being hit. Lexia Continues the Fight with Sintana as they interrupted seeing carden got hit by Darkstorm. As Breezy uses her ice powers to come and get her when she's injured.* Breezy: Carden! Sintana: (Laughs Maniacally) Your Fairy Friend was hit. how impressive, she needs to be strong to take on Darkstorm, *Darkas uses his dark slash at hardenick. He trying to attack Darkas by shooting at him, deflecting his attack while Crusher Comes by to threaten Hardenick and run.* Crusher: I'm going to break you apart U.D.R.S! Hardenick: Aw snap, Being chased by a big guy who has a issues who wants to kill me! Hardenick (Confessional): Ok, this was very intense battle with that Dark Ritual Juggernaut with a Hammer could get serious. *As Hyperion-Blue-GT Is with Chris before regroup with his team. Crusher roars when Hardenick comes by to help him.* Hardenick: Dude, Heavy Guy is Coming right for us!! Chris McLean: Whoa! *crusher is about to coming at them before Hyperion-Blue-GT Pulls out His SMAW To fire at his helmet, causing him to stunned.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Well, he tries to mess with us. now's the time to Run! Hardenick: How do you hit him with a rocket launcher? Hyperion-Blue-GT: Heavy units can't handle the Pain. that's how it feels. *Darkas shows up with Crusher to think that was failure.* Darkas: Foolish Crusher, you just had to take it seriously. Crusher: I just going to smash him. Darkas: and you just lost your brain that i choose you. typical. *Cut to Hyperion-Blue-GT With hardenick and Chris Running for the Third Tier U.D.R.S Team.* Hyperion-Blue-GT: Stacey, Stay with Lexia, Breezy and Carden. how she's Doing? Stacey: She's taking a minimum damage. her magic is intact. Her strength needs to get up, i'll give her a boost. just keep protecting Chris, we'll meet up you and the others later. *The Bang just heard while walking. as they Saw Lardenson piloting the Thor.* Hardenick: Whoa, Lardenson. don't tell me you brought the big guns. Chris Mclean: What is that? Hyperion-Blue-GT: It's our heavy mech, that's our way to regroup. *Lexia Continues the fight with sintana while Darkstorm watches them and then he saw a Thor Piloted by Lardenson by Bird's Eye.* Darkstorm: What? a Heavy Siege walker is here! *Grunts* This is going to be good. *Darkstorm flies off to go over to the docks station where Lardenson and the Girls with Third Tier U.D.R.S Team. as Jayvee Saw Darkstorm approaches towards him.* Jayvee: OMG. Lardenson, like you got Bogey on you. Lardenson: What? *Lardenson Fires Javelin missiles at darkstorm before he using Flares to block off the attack.* Darkstorm: so, a Terran is helping a U.D.R.S To stop the Dark Rituals. perhaps you never seen a Flyer troop can dare take me. I'm Darkstorm of the Dark Rituals and i shall- *Lardenson Fires another Javelin Missiles at Darkstorm Directly easily and falls down. as he tries to get up until The Girls including Angela shows up.* Angela: I Wonder you were behind of Sintana's Recruitment. Jayvee: Like, you got aircraft gear thing? what are you, a man jet. *Darkstorm fires to cut the chat and he gets up and fly in a mid position. Darkstorm: Pathetic U.D.R.S Fools and two Diamond Platinum Princesses. you dare to Sintana's Flyer lieutenant, i fought with that fairy of yours and you can't stop me! Angela: You Fought carden? you'll gonna regret that! *Angela Fires anti-air missiles at darkstorm and flies off before he saw the Killer Bass Naval Team arrives by a shock.* Darkstorm: No! They have a single Naval Fleet too?! *Zooms in to Vince with Gerry and Horizun.* Gerry: I Got this One that Hyperion-Blue-GT Told Me about. let's shoot him down. Vince: All Cannons, Prepare to target at the Dark Ritual Flying Unit. *A the Killer Bass Naval Team prepares to fire at Darkstorm at the direct target. as Cerulean commands the Bass Naval Team ready to fire.* Cerulean: Fire! *The Killer Bass Naval Team Fires at Darkstorm, as Darkstorm can't handle many attacks he tries to evade and missiles are chasing at darkstorm and he got hit and fell down by a explosion. the rest of the Third Tier U.D.R.S Team and Covert Ops Crew including Hyperion-Blue-GT Seeing with Chris and Hardenick. and even Breezy, Stacey and Carden.* Breezy: Now that some great Fireworks going on. *When the fight Continues for Lexia and Sintana. Sintana Saw Dark Storm Got hit and fall down. She angily about her Defeat* Sintana; All Dark Ritual Forces, Retreat!! This isn't Over Blondie, the next time we face another round the fight continues. *Several Dark Ritual Commandos are Retreating. the Third Tier U.D.R.S Team are keep attacking them and pull over, Sintana gets on her Dark Ritual VTOL With her Colleagues and her own Troops are leaving. As Darkstorm gets up and fly off to catch up with sintana.* Darkstorm: That was a Tough Battle, still. we'll beat them Next Time Sintana: Save your strength Darkstorm, our mission was failed and those U.D.R.S Will be see them again. *Sintana's Team was fleeing from U.D.R.S On the Island. The Rest of the Third Tier U.D.R.S Team Cheers and even the Killer Bass Naval Team has finally have a Mission Success.* Cerulean: Great Job Everyone, we saved the Island. Horizun: Everything is a Mission Complete. Lardenson: Glad we did all tough battle. *Later, back at the Mobile Operations Center at the Beach where the Killer Bass Naval Team was at Before the DeBriefing.* Chris McLean; Thanks you all who can Save me From Sintana's People. they are really serious to destroy you guys. Hyperion-Blue-GT: No Problem, as long you're safe with us whenever you're ready to go back. Hardenick: We can Kick the Dark Rituals Butt and save the World. Lexia: And we'll keep going until we will get our friend back. Jayvee: Live, a Team. Lardenson: Always be working Together as Friends. Carden: We will always believe. Tasha: Alright! Let's get ready for- Cerulean: Hi Guys, Mind if i join your Group. * Cerulean was in the Mobile Operations Center with her belongings waiting to join the Covert Ops Team.* Horizun: Cerulean? You Mean you want to join us? Cerulean: as you the bass naval team to assist the Third Tier U.D.R.S, I Can provide some help with my water skills will do some work if i'm ok with the naval commander to be with you guys. Genna: I'm so Glad you finally in Cerulean, Yay! welcome to the Team Girl. Lexia: I hope you really need us, Girl. Angela: Your Hair is beautiful. Cerulean: Thanks. Carden: Glad we have another Girl in our Team. *As Director Telligent and Sandra Galloway comes in to have a Mission Results.* Director Telligent: Great work Rescuing Chris From Harm's way by the dark rituals. and the mean time he will be awarded you to any operative for retaking Isla de Cedros to normal. by the result outcome that you been discovered that a new dark ritual flyer unit was revealed known as Darkstorm, Real Name is Lars. and he was part of Sintana's Crew by becoming her winged support. Sandra Galloway: Our Gaffers Air Team Spotted 3 Hours ago and 3 Pilots were survived and injured, and proceeding with a medivac dropship to pick them up safely. Mr. McLean, I Got Security Agents are willing to Escort you to a Safe Location on the Resort Island for protection. there you will be need to take some relax until this whole battle will be over if the dark rituals will be defeated. Chris McLean: Um, is this mean i have a vacation off? Sandra Galloway: until of have to found the pattern where sintana's hideout is located, i'll contact you whenever the time comes when you're ready to help us. Chris McLean: sure, this will might gonna do some tough challenges from them if your team has to complete. Director Telligent: It's confirmed. now for the Operatives results from this mission. Hyperion-Blue-GT Successfully rescued Chris from Sintana's Team with Hardenick and he has earned a Ultimate Ability. Hardenick: Wait, Me? Director Telligent; That's Right Class Sargent, you just deal with Darkas and a Known Juggernaut Crusher. you just saved Hyperion-Blue-GT from them so you'll need to get yourself prepared. Cheval. Cheval: I Got a New Skill for the Class Sargent, Overkill. An Ultimate Ability performs going on the outside on the battlefield will unleashes a agro skill with full capacity for 15 Seconds. when using a ability, shields will be enable by used for a short time. *The Team cheers for hardenick for earning a Ultimate Ability.* Lardenson: Hardenick, you'll gonna go crazy with this Ultimate ability if you must be courage enough. Hardenick: Yeah man, i can't wait to try it out. Director Telligent: and other news, Cerulean Want to join our team because Naval Admiral Sammon called me and he let her to help you out as a team. Cerulean, Welcome to Covert Ops Team. you now part of Hyperion-Blue-GT's Team.* *The Girls cheers for cerulean by welcoming to the Team.* Cerulean: Thank you Director, I'm so glad we're friends together. Carden: you will. Lexia: Glad to be on board Breezy: And awesome. Jayvee: Totaly. Tasha: And Full Blue Girl, Cerulean. Gerry: Another Girl Joins the Team. Hyperion-Blue-GT: If we need a Guy who aid us on our team. Hardenick: Luckily we stay with the ladies. *The rest of the U.D.R.S Girls are happily with Cerulean onboard. guys are standing where they enjoyed a celebrate moment to have a Debrief. and outside of the mobile operations Center are heading off the road where a Killer Bass Naval Team sailed off to another Journey on the ocean.* *Episode End*